fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser's Castle
Bowser's Castle, also known a's' Koopa Castle, Koopa Kastle, Neon Castle, Bowser Castle or Bowser's Keep is the castle owned by Bowser. It is often used to hold Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom hostage, as it is filled with lava, Firebars and various other traps to prevent intruders; the castle is closely guarded by the Koopa Troop, and is often the final area visited by Mario while rescuing the Princess. Appearances Super Mario Series Super Mario Bros. Bowser's Castle first appears in Super Mario Bros. at the end of the final world, world 8. Mario battles Bowser here to rescue Princess Peach. Super Mario Bros. 3 In Super Mario Bros. 3, Bowser's Castle is the last level at the end of his kingdom, Dark Land. After beating the level, Princess Peach is freed from her capture. Super Mario World In Super Mario World, there are two ways of entering Bowser's Castle. Taking the front door will result in the player having to play through the entirety of the level, where as taking the back door will allow the player to skip most of the level. New Super Mario Bros. Once again, Peach is kidnapped and taken to Bowser's Castle. The final battle has the player fighting Bowser and Bowser Jr. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Bowser is fought again in his castle in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and the level is split into three parts. One being an ordinary side-scrolling level, one being a vertial area with draining lava and the last being Bowser's lair. During the boss battle, Kamek casts a spell on Bowser to make him grow massive. In the aftermath of the battle, the castle is seen toppoling over onto Bowser and the Koopalings. Super Mario 3D Land In Super Mario 3D Land, Bowser has two castle, one containing a fake Peach and one with the real Peach. The second Bowser's Castle mostly consists of Bonecoasters. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Bowser's Castle is the last level in the game, having Bowser being fought twice at the end. Mario Kart series Bowser's Castle appears in every Mario Kart game. In the recent installments, it has always been the third race of the Special Cup. However in earlier installments, their were multiple Bowser's Castle levels, appearing in different cups and in Mario Kart 64, appearing as the final race of the Star Cup. MK7_Bowser_Castle.png|Bowser's Castle as it appears in Mario Kart 7 Bowser's Castle (SSBD).jpg|Bowser's Castle as it appears in Mario Kart Wii Screen Shot 2014-05-14 at 9.01.38 pm.png|Bowser's Castle as it appears in Mario Kart DS Bowsers_Castle_MKDD.png|Bowser's Castle as it appears in Mario Kart Double Dash!! bowser's-castle-mario-kart-64.jpg|Bowser's Castle as it appears in Mario Kart 64 MKSC_Bowser_Castle_2.png|Bowser's Castle 2 as it appears in Mario Kart: Super Circuit SuperMarioKartBowserCastle1.png|Bowser's Castle 1 as it appears in Super Mario Kart Paper Mario series Paper Mario A secret Bowser's Castle is built right under Peach's Castle in Paper Mario. The castle lifts high into the sky, kidnapping Peach. Mario's quest is to save the Star Spirit's so he can reach Peach ontop of Bowser's Castle. Paper Mario: The-Thousand-Year-Door Bowser's Castle is not as important in the sequel, only showing it's exterior and one corrdor in the whole game. Super Paper Mario Bowser's Castle again has a small role, having Count Bleck kidnapping the entire Koopa Clan and Tippi taking Mario to Flipside being it's only appearances. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Bowser's Castle is the final area of Paper Mario: Sticker Star, much like the original Paper Mario. The castle is disguised as a clifface however Mario reveals it's true form via paperization. Mario & Luigi series Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bowletta uses Bowser's Castle to attack the Beanbean Kingdom in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. The castle is more like a statue as it can fly and breathe fire. It is the final area of the game Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Bowser's Castle is called Baby Bowser's Castle in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, since the Mario Bros. visit it in the past. The four bros reunite and start their adventure here. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Bowser's Castle is taken over by Fawful. Bowser shoots a Banzai Bill at the castle to destroy it but the castle dodges it and the castle is fought as an enemy. Mario Sports series Mario Hoops 3-on-3 Bowser's Castle appears as a stage in Mario Hoops 3-on-3. It is the third court in the Star Tourney. Their are many obstacles on the court including Poodoboos, Thwomps and Bombs. Mario & Sonic In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Bowser's Castle appears as a location in Dream Ice Hockey and is the second stage faced in Dream Figure Skating. Mario Sports Mix Bowser's Castle is one of the fourteen courts in Mario Sports Mix. It is playable in every sport. Mario Tennis Open Bowser's Castle is one of the eleven courts in Mario Tennis Open. It's attributes are Fast ball speed and Strong bounce strength. Fanon Appearances Super Mario MHL Bowser's Castle appears in Super Mario MHL as an arena. Goomsday Wii In Goomsday Wii, the castle was taken over by Goomboss. Bowser and Bowser Jr. were chased out, and the Magikoopas were forced to enhance Goomboss's mustache into a Mega Mustache. It was eventually raided and freed by Waluigi and his band. Yoshi's Island: From the Beginning In Yoshi island: From the beginning the castle looked a little bit different. When the castle was destroyed the Koopa's rebuilt it as it looks now. Super Mario Bros. V In Super Mario Bros. 5 at the beginning of the game his castle gets destroyed by evil enemys along with Evil Bowser himself then he turns it into Evil Bowser's Gladiator Arena which is World 19 in the game then Bowser regains his castle after Evil Bowser gets defeated so then he betrays the Mario Bros. so Princess Peach takes place as Player 4 for World 20 then after Bowser gets defeated you get to choose either one of them to be Player 4 when you select the level and if you play as Bowser you fight dark enemys and Dark Bowser replaces Bowser Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch Bowser’s Castle appears as a court in this game. This court is in the modern day look of Bowsers Castle. The courts look normal but have the Bowser Logo in the center. Sometimes small Lava Bubbles rain from the sky but disappear once they reach the bottom. Gallery PaperMario Bowserscastle.png|Paper Mario Bowsers Castle MKDD.png|Mario Kart Double Dash!! 120px-BowsersCastleMK7.png|Mario Kart 7 Bowserscastle 2.png|New Super Mario Bros. Wii Bowsers Castle.jpeg Category:Castles Category:Locations Category:Mario (series) Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Goomsday Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Stages Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Bowser (Series) Category:Super mario soccer Category:Mario Tennis: Mega Smash